Hanging By a Moment
by MadScientistV
Summary: 'Momo-senpai... when I return from America... I'm going to make you mine...' Six years later, Ryoma returns to make Momoshiro his. How will Momoshiro react? Mentions of other couples. I OWN NOTHING! now rated T for language and some sexual situations
1. Chapter 1

This takes place after the Nationals. I was slightly inspired by the song 'Hanging By A Moment' by Lifehouse. I actually hate Sakuno... she's annoying and really has no use in the series, neither does her friend. I also don't like Anne, she doesn't have any use in the series either. She's like Anzu from YuGiOh... nothin but a cheerleader with no real use in the anime. ( Puzzleshipping rules! )

Right now its just sweet and simple. I may add more later, but right now, I'm too tired. Medical Terminology kills my brain. x.x

MomoshiroxRyoma hints of InuixKaidoh and maybe more later on, if I write more. I OWN NOTHING! If I did... well... you know. **'wink'**

"Momo-senpai... when I return from America... I'm going to claim you..." Ryoma stared up into Momoshiro's purple-blue eyes with his own golden orbs. He smirked at the stunned, slightly pissed, expression on his senpai's face and swung his racket onto his shoulder.

Momoshiro opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He gripped his racket tighter and stepped forward toward the net. "Wha-What the hell is that about?"

Behind the fence, all the other regular members and the three first years stared wide-eyed and surprised at Ryoma Echizen's sudden declaration. Did Ryoma even knew what he was saying?

"What's Echizen talking about?" Horio exclaimed confused. The other two first year's shook their heads, just as confused as their friend.

Sakuno stood next to them, wide-eyed and tearful. Turning away, she ran from the court and back into the building. Tomo quickly followed her.

"I mean just what I said." Ryoma said, closing his eyes and tilting his head up a bit. "I'm going to make you mine when I come back from America."

"Che'. How do I even know you're going to come back?" Momo crossed his arms over his chest and turned away some.

Ryoma glared at him. "I will return! And I'll be taller than you, too!"

Momoshiro looked down at him and smirked. "You'll have to come back if you want it back."

Ryoma blinked in confusion. "It?"

"Yeah... it." Reaching across the net, Momoshiro plucked Ryoma's precious hat off his head and held it up. "If you want it back, come back when you finish in America."

"Hey!" Ryoma reached up to get it back, but Momo held it up higher. Pouting a bit, though he'd never admit it, Echizen muttered softly to himself as he watched Momo walk away. "I'll take more than my hat back."

"Yeah yeah... keep telling yourself that!" Momo yelled over his shoulder, waving the precious white hat around in the air.

Eight years later:

'Momo-senpai... when I return from America... I'm going to claim you.' Momo rolled over in bed and slammed his hand on the annoying alarm clock that had disturbed a perfectly good dream. Sighing heavily, he lifted his head from his pillow and looked out of his apartment window to see the sun barely rising.

"Damn you Karou... you know I can't say no to a match against you..." Sitting up, he rubbed the back of his head, his hair still the same as it was before Ryoma left. Yawning, he crawled out of bed and started getting ready for the day, and the tennis match he was about to play against Karou.

After Momo had unknowingly given Kaidoh the courage to confess his feelings for Inui, Kaidoh suddenly started calling him Takeshi, so Momo reflexively started calling him Karou. They still fought every now and then, but they talked through their tennis instead of their words and fists.

Momo blinked when the ball passed right by him and hit the right corner of the court. Kaidoh hissed softly and stood straight.

"Oi... whats wrong with you today? That's my second win against you in a row."

Momo stood and scratched the back of his head. "I don't know, mamushi. Must be that dream I had distracting me."

Kaidoh put his racket on his shoulder and tilted his head a bit. "Dream? Don't tell me it was a sex dream. I don't want to know." He closed his eyes and turned his head away.

Momo glared at him. "It wasn't a sex dream, perverted mamushi!" Momoshiro sighed. "I had a dream about Echizen."

Kaidoh looked at him. "Echizen?"

"Yeah." Momoshiro looked up at the sky and gripped his racket tighter. "You remember that day before he returned to America after the nationals?"

"The day when he said he'd make you his when he returned again?"

Momo blushed some. "Yeah... that's the day I'm talking about."

"Yeah, I remember that day. I laughed so hard, but you apparently didn't hear me because you were too shocked."

"YOU LAUGHED?" Momoshiro glared at him.

Kaidoh smirked. "Yeah. I laughed. You can ask Haru-kun."

"Why you-" Momo started to run at him, but Kaidoh's watch began beeping.

"Ah... its time to go wake up Haru-kun or he'll be late for work." He looked at Momo and smirked again. "I win this match."

Momoshiro stopped at the net. "Tch... whatever, stupid mamushi."

Kaidoh glared at him. "Don't piss me off, Takeshi. Its Valentine's Day and I don't want to spoil Haru-kun's good mood just because you pissed me off."

Momo crossed his arms over his chest and watched Kaidoh run back home. He sighed heavily. "Another lonely Valentine's Day for me..." He whispered and packed his things and walked back home. As he walked home, he began to get butterflies in his stomach as he thought about Echizen. "I wonder what he looks like now. He's probably still short and baby-faced." He grinned and laughed to himself. He walked up the steps of his apartment building to get to his apartment on the second floor and stopped short upon seeing someone standing in front of his door. "Can I help you?"

Golden eyes and a mature, handsome face turned to him. "Yeah... I'm here to get my hat back."

Momoshiro immediately recognized the sharp golden eyes and light tone that depending on his words, could piss anyone off. The unruly black-green hair was still short and mussed, hanging in his eyes even when he tried to brush them away out of annoyance.

"E-Echizen?"

Ryoma Echizen, now age 20 and standing five feet and 7 inches, grinned and set his tennis bag down. "Hello Momo-senpai."

"W-When did you get back?" Momoshiro grinned widely and ran up to his old friend and hugged him around the shoulders.  
"Che... Momo-senpai is still taller than me!" Ryoma pouted, though he'd never admit it.

Momo glared at him. "Just because I was tall in junior high doesn't mean I wouldn't still grow." Momo was now a whopping six feet and one inch. "Answer my question brat!"

"Lets go inside first. I've still got jet lag..." Ryoma said and yawned behind his hand.

"Tch..." Momo turned to his apartment door and fished out his key and a few moments later, they were inside out of the cold February air. "Make yourself comfortable. Want some coffee or anything?"

Ryoma toed his shoes off and set his bag down on the floor and plopped down on the couch. "D'you have any Ponta?"

"Actually... I do." Momo walked into his kitchen and got out a cold Grape Ponta from his refrigerator and walked back into the living room to give to Ryoma.

"Sank you..." Ryoma said and took the Ponta.

"You gonna answer my question now?" Momo asked and sat next to him.

"I got back late last night. Tezuka-buchou picked me up from the airport since my parents are still in America. I wanted to come here immediately, but he said you'd probably be asleep already, so he took me to his place and I immediately fell asleep."

"Hmm... you know Echizen... you shouldn't be calling our names with the honorifics now. We're not your senpai-taichi anymore."

Ryoma smirked up at him while sipping his Ponta. "Then we should go on first name basis."

Momoshiro stared at Ryoma a bit. "I suppose we should... Ryoma."

"Takeshi-kun..."

Momo felt a vein throb in his temple and bowed his head. "Why '-kun'?"

"I told you I'd claim you when I came back. And I know you're not dating anyone."

"How do you know I'm not?"

"Fuji-senpai told me..."

"How does Fuji know?"

Ryoma shrugged. "I don't really want to know how he knows." He leaned forward and set his Ponta down on a coaster and turned to Momo on the couch. "Are you dating anyone?"

"... No." Momo looked away, blushing slightly. No way was he going to tell Ryoma that it was his fault his relationship with Anne didn't go very well. No way was he going to tell Ryoma that for the last four years, Echizen was all he'd been thinking about. Momo suddenly felt and body pressed against his and quickly looked at Ryoma, only to find the boy's face right in front of his. "O-Oi!"

"Ne, Takeshi-kun..."

"W-What?"

"You're all I've been thinking about for eight years."

Momoshiro gulped. Ryoma's golden eyes looked so seductive and full of lust, he felt his own lust stirring deep in his groin. "R-Really?"

"Yeah." Ryoma leaned even closer to steal a kiss, but hands on his shoulders pushing him away stopped him from reaching his goal.

"Y-You know... Kaidoh and Inui are dating now!"

Echizen stared hard at Momo. "Oh?"

"Yeah! That mamushi finally confessed seven years worth of feelings for Inui! About time if I do say so myself!"

"Takeshi-kun!" Ryoma yelled and pounced Momo. Momo let out an undignified yelp and fell back onto the couch. Echizen stared down at Momo with an annoyed expression. Momo gulped again.

"What?"

"Why're you avoiding me?"

"Avoiding you? I'm not avoiding you!"

"You're avoiding kissing me..."

Momo glared at him. "So?"

Ryoma stared down at him harder, then smirked that obnoxious smirk of his. "Don't tell me you still haven't had your first kiss."

Momoshiro blushed deeply. "SO WHAT IF I HAVEN'T?"

Ryoma smiled like Fuji. "Aww, were you saving it for me, Takeshi-kun?"

The vein in Momoshiro's temple throbbed harder and he let out a yell as he rolled the two of them over and off the couch. Ryoma yelped in surprise and promptly found himself pinned to the floor. He blinked up at Momoshiro in shock.

"You forget who's bigger, Ryoma... -kun." Momo smirked at the light blush. "What about you? Have you had your first kiss?"

Ryoma turned his head some. "Yes, actually."

Momoshiro's eyes widened in surprise. "What?" He felt jealousy rear its ugly head. "Who?"

"Kevin..." Ryoma said lightly.

"Kevin? That American kid who came to Japan in the Junior Invitational Tournament?" Ryoma nodded and Momo's grip on his shoulders tightened. "Why?" He closed his eyes tightly.

Ryoma looked up at him. "What?"

"Why'd you kiss him? You said that when you returned to Japan, you'd claim me! So why kiss someone else?"

Echizen was silent a moment. "Are you jealous, Takeshi-kun?"

"Of course I'm jealous! For the last four years, all I've thought about was you! My relationship with Anne didn't even last a month because she knew I had feelings for you!" Leaning down, Momoshiro buried his face in Ryoma's neck to hide the tears threatening to fall. Slowly, Ryoma wrapped his arms around Momoshiro's back and chuckled softly. Momo froze. "W-What's so funny?"

"So you do like me?" Ryoma asked lightheartedly. He felt a nod against his shoulder and grinned. "I lied."

Momo lifted his head quickly. "What?"

"I haven't had my first kiss yet. Kevin wanted me, but I told him I was saving myself for someone. Of course, he didn't back down even when I told him that, so I had to smack him around a few times in order to get the point across."

Momoshiro blinked. "In tennis, right?"

"No. Besides, he punched me when I was leaving America to have a match against Tezuka, so he deserved it."

Momoshiro blinked in confusion. "So... you said that... just to get me to confess my feelings?"

"Yes. And it worked." Ryoma smiled that Fuji smile again and Momoshiro shuddered in fear.

"Alright, your not allowed to hang out with Fuji at all!" Ryoma stared up at him blankly. "You're starting to smile like him, maybe even plot like him a little."

Echizen chuckled softly and wrapped his arms around Momoshiro's neck and pulled him down. "Now will you kiss me, Takeshi-kun?"

Momoshiro blushed some, but nodded and placed his lips against Ryoma's softly. He tried to keep it loving and chaste, but Ryoma was demanding, so he gave in. 'Oh well... maybe dating Ryoma Echizen won't be very bad... I hope...'

End ( jk! )


	2. Chapter 2

So! I discovered what to do with the story Hanging By a Moment! I figured, hey, lets not let it stay a one shot, I'll continue the story, but in the other Regulars' perspectives! Yay!

I Own Nothing!

After winning his match against Momo, Kaidoh jogged back to the apartment. As he entered, he toed off his shoes and wiped his forehead with the towel around his neck and went to the back to his shared bedroom. Looking to the bed, he saw his lover still sleeping. He couldn't help but smile warmly as he gathered clean clothes and went into the bathroom to shower. After his shower, he walked back into the bedroom and kneeled on the bed. His lover shifted, the blanket falling down below his waist and giving Kaidoh a good view of his bare, sculpted chest; and then a good view of the nicely sized hickey on his shoulder.

Kaidoh blushed warmly and ignored the hickey. He gently shook his lover's shoulder. "Haru-san..." He didn't get a response, so he hissed softly and shook the shoulder more violently. "Haru-san!" A hand grabbed him around the waist and pulled him down to lay atop his lover's chest. Kaidoh blushed even more and smacked Inui's shoulder. "SADAHARU! Wake up!" A warm chuckle reached his ears, telling him that Inui had been awake all along. He hissed again.

"That was a cute sound you made, Kaoru." Inui smiled down at the boy laying across his lap. Said boy blushed in embarrassment and tried to sit up, but Inui wrapped both arms around him and held him closer. "Karou, why are you waking me up so early on my day off?" He asked as he reached with one hand to get his glasses off his night stand. He put them on and looked down at Kaidoh. "Ah! There's my beautiful lover!"

Kaidoh flushed and ignored the comment. "Haru-san... you promised to spend the day with me." He whispered and looked down. "You've been so busy at the office lately that we haven't-"

"Had sex in a while?" Inui smiled. He smiled at the bright red face. "Indeed I did say that. But does that mean we have to leave the bed?" He rolled them both over until he loomed over Kaidoh. "Its been two weeks since I've made love to you. I bet that's why you've been looking so sexy lately." Inui whispered. Kaidoh flushed, then hissed softly. "UWAH! Ow!" Inui hadn't even seen the kick coming until he fell off the bed and onto the floor.

Kaidoh stood off the bed. "Bastard..." He hissed as he ignored the calls of his love and went into the kitchen to start breakfast.

"Kaoru!" Inui sighed and stood up and rubbed the small of his back. "I should be used to his strength by now..." Grabbing some clothes, he went to take a quick shower. Grinning, his thoughts drifted to the shy blush he'd seen on Kaidoh's face when he mentioned sex. "He's still so shy!" He then walked into the kitchen. He saw Kaidoh making his favorite breakfast meal, and smiled, knowing that this was Kaidoh's way of apologizing to him for kicking him so harshly. Cautiously, he stepped behind his smaller lover and lightly wrapped his arms around his waist. When Kaidoh made no move or hiss, he smiled and tightened his hold on him. "I'm sorry Kaoru. Was there something special you wanted to do today?"

Kaidoh was silent for a moment, but then he placed the chop sticks he was holding down and leaned back into that chest he loved to bury his face in. He placed his own hands on Inui's arms and spoke softly. "Eiji's birthday is next week. We need to get him a present."

"Ah... that's true. Any ideas?"

"Haru-san knows Eiji better than me..." Came the soft, shy response.

Inui laid his chin on Kaidoh's shoulder and thought for a moment. 'He always gets shy in my arms.' The man grinned inwardly. "I saw a teddy bear blanket in a store while I was out with Tezuka last night. It was fluffy and looked very warm."

"Haru-san... Eiji's twenty-two now." Kaidoh looked over his shoulder at Inui.

Inui grinned. "Yeah, but he still likes teddy bears."

Kaidoh was silent a moment. "I guess he could use it for those cold nights when Oishi is on call."

Inui smiled. "Tryin to tell me something, Kaoru?"

Kaidoh looked down. "... Maybe."

Inui closed his eyes and nuzzled his nose into Kaidoh's neck. "I'm sorry Kaidoh, I'll try to be home earlier from now on so you don't have to sleep alone in a cold bed." He gently turned Kaidoh around and then pulled him back to his chest.

Kaidoh laid his head on Inui's chest and closed his eyes to listen to the powerful heartbeat. He felt warm as he wrapped his arms around Inui's chest and gripped the back of his shirt. He felt Inui's lips butterfly across his neck and turned his head, eyes begging for a kiss. Inui smiled and teased him, barely brushing their lips together. He grinned wider at the soft hiss and figured he better kiss Kaidoh or he may just get hurt again. So he pressed their lips together deeply. He heard Kaidoh moan softly, so he pulled him closer and nipped his love's lower lip to gain access to his mouth. When Kaidoh gasped, his tongue pushed past pink lips to delve into the hot, wet cavern. Kaidoh whimpered and clung to Inui. The hot, wet tongue coerced his into a sexy, sensual dance that made Kaidoh weak all over.

Inui slowly pulled away from the kiss. He looked down into Kaidoh's hazy eyes and flushed face and smiled. "Kaoru, breakfast will start burning in approximately 9.2 seconds."

Kaidoh's eyes widened and he promptly turned around and turned the burner off and pulled the pan off the stove. He let out a soft hiss and glared over his shoulder at his lover. "Because you distracted me. It would've been your fault if your favorite breakfast burned."

Inui smiled. "Hai hai..." He said and helped set the table. Breakfast was soon finished and they sat down to eat. "Ah... I just remembered. Ryoma Echizen is back in Japan."

Kaidoh nearly dropped his chopsticks from the surprise. He looked up at Inui. "Since when?"

"His flight got in at ten. I was surprised myself when Tezuka suddenly came by the company and dragged me to the airport to pick the brat up."

Kaidoh swallowed his food. "Takeshi is in for a surprise."

Inui grinned. "Echizen wanted to go over to Momoshiro's immediately, but our dear ex-buchou wouldn't allow it." The data player blinked. "Ah... how did your tennis match go?"

"I won again." Inui smiled proudly, but Kaidoh continued on. "That bastard's just been distracted though, so he hasn't been playing seriously."

"Distracted?"

"Yeah. He told me he had another dream about Echizen last night."

"Hmm... he must've subconsciously known that Echizen was on his way back." Inui said thoughtfully. "Delicious breakfast as usual my love." Kaidoh blushed lightly and murmured a shy 'thank you'. "If what Echizen said is true, he's here to claim Momoshiro."

Kaidoh stifled a laugh. "Has Echizen grown any?"  
Inui chuckled. "He's grown, but he's still not as tall as Momoshiro. And he's still the arrogant brat that he used to be."

Kaidoh shook his head and hissed softly. "So where did he stay last night?"

"At Fuji's and Tezuka's."

The snake player blinked. "Was Fuji-san alright with that?"

"Yes, but I'm pretty sure Echizen got hardly any sleep last night. Fuji and Tezuka have more sex than Oishi and Eiji." Kaidoh flushed brightly. "Tsk... still my shy little mamushi. So cute- OW!"

Kaidoh hissed softly and stood to gather the dishes, ignoring the tears in his lover's eyes from being kicked in the shin.

After breakfast, the two walked up and down the shopping district to find birthday presents for their hyper active friend. Once they'd done the shopping they wanted to do, Inui took Kaoru to the park and bought them ice cream. As they sat and ate their ice cream, they talked quietly amongst themselves. Talking on Kaidoh's part and flirting on Inui's part. But the 'peaceful' atmosphere was interrupted by Momoshiro, who seemed to have run a long distance. The two stared up at their friend in surprise when he bent down in front of them to catch his breath.

"Takeshi, what're you doing here?" Kaidoh asked in annoyance, upset his alone time with Inui was being interrupted.

"You gotta... you gotta help me, Kaoru! Ryoma... he... he's chasing me! I can't escape him!" Momoshiro panted.

Kaidoh smirked. "Escape? Why are you running from Echizen? I thought you loved him."

Momo stood straight and flushed. "I do! But he-" The man stopped right there.

"There is an eighty percent chance that the reason you are running from the boy you love has to do with sex." Inui said. Kaidoh snorted. Inui looked at him. "Is that true, Kaoru?"

"Well, Takeshi is a virgin." Kaidoh said.

Momoshiro blushed more. "Shut up, mamushi! At least I don't get shy when sex is mentioned!"

Kaidoh blushed and stood up. "Shut up, bastard! At least I'm getting some!"

Inui stood up and put a hand on Kaidoh's shoulder to calm him. Kaidoh's anger immediately diffused and he turned his body into Inui's embrace. "Momoshiro, if you love Echizen, why won't you have sex with him?"

Momoshiro blushed and looked down, hands clenching at his sides. He murmured something, but Inui didn't catch it, so he leaned forward some. "Because... Ryoma wants... wants to be on... on top." Kaidoh looked at Momoshiro and stared for a moment before turning his face into Inui's chest to hide his laughter. Momoshiro glared at the snake player. "Shut up, stupid mamushi!" He went to lunge at Kaidoh, but a voice stopped him.

"Takeshi-kun."

Momoshiro immediately froze at the sound of the voice. He settled back down and let a small hand slip into his larger hand and their fingers linked. Turning his head, he looked down at Ryoma.

"Echizen..." Inui nodded his head in greeting.

Ryoma looked at him and Kaidoh. "Inui-san, Kaidoh-san." He nodded his head in a return greeting, then tugged on Momo's hand. "Come Takeshi-kun." Momoshiro grunted softly, but followed Ryoma anyways.

Kaidoh and Inui watched the two walk away with sadistic glee. Inui shook his head. "Something tells me those two won't be having sex at all for a while. I always thought Momoshiro would be the dominate in his relationship... like me- OW!"

Kaidoh hissed softly and walked away licking his ice cream, ignoring the whimpers of pain emitting from his lover after getting elbowed in the side.

Back at Momoshiro's apartment, Momo let out a slight undignified yelp as he was pinned to the bed. When Ryoma climbed on top of him, he looked up at the boy with a slight fearful look.

"W-W-Wait, Ryoma! C-Can't we talk about this?" Momo yelled while pushing against Ryoma's chest.

"Why?" Ryoma asked in annoyance. He grabbed Momoshiro's wrists and pinned them to the bed by his head. "I spent eight years waiting for this chance. So why should I have to wait any longer?"

Momo glared up at him. "You think you're the only one who's been waiting for this chance? I've also longed for the moment when we're intimately together!"

Ryoma tilted his head. "So why wait?" He asked and leaned down to kiss Momoshiro.

Momo turned his head away. "Because its not... its not..."

Ryoma lifted his head again. "Not what?"

Momoshiro felt like digging himself a hole and burying himself in it. "Its the mood... its not right."

"Mood? What mood?"

"The mood... to have sex."

Ryoma sat straight and released Momo's wrists. "There has to be a mood?"

The man groaned and covered his face with his hands. "Ryoma... do you even know what sex is?"

Ryoma glared at him. "Of course I know what sex is!" He yelled and pulled Momoshiro's hands from his face and leaned down to try to kiss him again.

"Wait!" Momo once again pushed against Ryoma's chest.

Ryoma sighed. "Now what, Takeshi?"

"... Friday..." At the blank stare, Momo flushed and finished his sentence. "We'll have sex on Friday."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Ryoma climbed off of Momo and watched him sit up. "But for the whole day, until six pm, you have to leave me alone. Don't come to my apartment. You can call me, but you can't come over."

"Then what should I do for the whole day?"

"Play tennis or something..." Momo looked away. 'Damn brat...'

Ryoma was silent, as if thinking about his options. "Okay, fine."

Momo looked at him. "Okay?"

"Okay." Ryoma leaned forward some. "But I want to live here afterward."

Momoshiro sighed. "I'll talk to my landlord. But stay with your parents until then."  
"Baka Takeshi!"

Momo refused to look at the boy. He could hear the pout in Ryoma's voice, but knew if he looked at him, there wouldn't be a pout. 'What have I gotten myself into?'

* * *

So yeah... I realize I made a mistake in this chapter. Its supposed to be Valentine's Day... XD guess I'll fix it in the next chapter... if I remember. If I don't, you guys can remind me! So I'm countin on ya!


	3. Chapter 3

The bright morning sun filtered through the pale colored curtains and warmly landed on Oishi's face. Said man slowly opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling for a moment. Feeling the body next to him shift, he smiled and rolled over to pull his love closer to his chest. Red hair tickled his chin and he closed his eyes at the feeling. Even after living together for two years, he never got tired of this feeling. The warm feeling of having the one he's loved for years in his arms and waking up to the feel of his love's hair in his face.

"Mm..." Eiji slowly began to wake up. He cuddled closer to Oishi's chest and sighed softly into the bare skin. Large, warm hands threaded through his hair and he slowly opened his eyes.

"Ohayo, Eiji..." Oishi whispered into the messy red locks.

Eiji smiled up at him. "Ohayo, Shuichiro." He snuggled closer and nuzzled Oishi's neck.

Oishi laughed softly and held his love close. "C'mon Eiji. We have to get ready for the day."

"Moou... I don't want to." Eiji pouted and held Oishi tighter.

Oishi smiled. "Eiji, if you don't let me up, I won't be able to go buy your birthday present."

Eiji immediately got up. "I'm up! I'm up!" He yelled and began getting dressed.

"That's what I thought." Oishi grinned and climbed out of bed.

After the two graduated high school, Oishi went on to be a doctor and Eiji got a job as a stuntman. The pay was good, so he rented an apartment and nearly forced Oishi to move in with him. Of course Oishi was more than happy to move in with his boyfriend. It had now been two years since they moved in together. Oishi was now a resident in the local hospital and Eiji was still working as a stuntman. They still played tennis every chance they got with their friends. As Eiji brushed his teeth, Oishi got dressed.

"Oh yeah, I heard Echizen has returned." Oishi yelled over the sound of the water in the bathroom. He heard Eiji spit into the sink and the facet was turned off.

"Really? Where's he staying?" Eiji returned into the bedroom and sat down to pull socks on.

"With Momo." Oishi smiled. "I guess he kept true to his word and claimed Momo."

Eiji laughed. "I wondered if he was serious about that." He stood and walked into the kitchen with Oishi following close behind him. Oishi watched as Eiji started making them breakfast.

"You're off today right?"

"Yeah." Eiji smiled. "I made sure I had it off as soon as I heard that you have it off. Besides, its my birthday. I'm allowed the day off right?"

Oishi chuckled. "Of course." Together they ate breakfast. "You're going out with Shusuke right?"

"Yeah. He's dragging me to the mall for a couple hours while you do your shopping." Eiji smiled. "He says there's a new shop open and wants to check it out. Is anyone going with you?"

"Kunimitsu-san is. He says he wants to get a present for Fuji, he wouldn't say why though."

Eiji grinned some. "I wonder..."

Oishi raised an eyebrow. "Do you know something, Eiji?" At the wide smile, Oishi knew his small lover wouldn't tell him.

"Nope!" Eiji smiled and stood to take the dirty dishes back to the kitchen where Oishi helped him with washing the dishes. "When are you meeting Kunimitsu-san?"

"In two hours." Oishi finished drying and putting up the clean dishes. He looked at Eiji and saw a wide smile. "Why do you ask?"

"That gives us two hours to do whatever we want." Eiji grinned and hugged Oishi's neck.

Oishi smiled and wrapped his arms around Eiji's waist. "Like what?" He felt Eiji's hands massaging his shoulders and knew what the small stuntman wanted.

"Like... shower together."

"We showered last night." He grinned at the pout.

"We showered separately." Eiji whined.

"Because I got home late." Oishi pecked Eiji's nose and allowed himself to be pulled to the bathroom.

"All the more reason to shower together now while we have the chance." The two laughed as they went into the bathroom and the door was shut and locked.

"So... how was your morning, Eiji?" Fuji asked as the two sat together eating lunch in the food court at the mall.

Eiji grinned widely and flushed lightly. "It was great."

"Did Oishi do anything special?"

"Every morning is special with Shuichiro, Fuji. Just waking up in his arms when I didn't get to see him the night before makes the morning special." Eiji smiled.

Fuji hummed softly and sipped his soda. "Glad you can see it that way."

"What about you Fuji? How was your morning?" Eiji asked with a slight glare in the other man's direction.

Fuji smiled. "I woke Mitsu up in a very special way. He didn't let me do him since Echizen was there last week, and we were both too busy the last few days. So I gave him a surprise wake up call."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Don't play the innocent one here, Eiji. I see that kiss mark on your neck. And it looks very fresh. Not to mention when you met me here, you looked like you had taken a shower when I specifically remember you saying you were going to take a shower after talking to me last night."

Eiji flushed deeply. "Okay, so Shu-chan and I took a shower together this morning."

"And?"

"And... we..." Eiji flushed even more. "We had... shower sex..." He said softly.

"How many times?"

"Once..." Fuji stared at him in disbelieve. "Okay, twice... three times! Geez! Nosey!" The red head sipped his smoothie and pouted.

Fuji chuckled. "That's okay. Mitsu and I had sex four time last night and once this morning." He smiled brightly and Eiji couldn't help but back away from the table some.

"Tezuka, are you alright? You seem really tired and you wince every time- oh..." Oishi flushed slightly.

"That damn Fuji. I really gotta set a limit to how much we have sex in one day. I'm not as young as I used to be." Tezuka sighed and laid his head on the table they were sitting at in Oishi and Eiji's apartment taking a break from shopping.

Oishi chuckled. "You're only twenty two Tezuka."

"And I still play tennis and have a job as a tennis coach." Tezuka glared at Oishi some. "Did you find what you needed?"

"Yes. And more..."

"You spoil Kikumaru too much."

"I know, but he's worth it all." Oishi smiled warmly, then grinned. "Don't you let Fuji get away with a lot too?"

Tezuka flushed and remained silent for a moment. "That's beside the point." He sat up straight and took a sip from his water. "Oishi... I know this may seem... personal... but... who's on top in your relationship with Kikumaru?"

Oishi nearly spit out the water he was drinking, he coughed. "W-What?"

Tezuka stared at him seriously. "I asked-"

"I know what you asked! But why do you ask?"

"... Curiosity."

Oishi flushed. "I-I'm... the dominate. Though, sometimes Eiji likes to ride-" He stopped right there. "Not that you need to know!"

Tezuka sighed. "I think its time I started being the dominate one in my relationship with Fuji." Oishi stared at him for a moment, then burst out laughing. Tezuka glared at him. "Whats so funny?" Oishi continued laughing for a moment before he finally calmed down.

"I-I'm sorry, Tezuka. It's just hard to imagine Fuji being dominated by anyone!" He froze as Tezuka glared at him even harder. "S-Sorry..."

"I think Mitsu is going to start trying to dominate me." Fuji said suddenly.

Eiji coughed and set his smoothie down. "W-Why do you think that?"

"Well... lately he's been... how do I say this... trying to pin him down." Fuji opened his eyes and stared seriously at Eiji. "Eiji... what's it like to be on bottom?"

Eiji flushed deeply. "Shusuke! That's not really something to be talking about in a public place!" He quickly started sipping from his smoothie again so that he wouldn't have to answer right away.

Fuji waited a moment. "So... what's it like?"

Eiji groaned and hid his face in his hands. 'Shu-chan! Help!' He looked at Fuji and saw the ever present smile that meant 'If you don't answer me now, I will kill you later'. "W-Well... it... it feels really good. I don't really have anything to compare to it cause I've never been on top."

"Hmm... you should try it sometime. The tight, wet heat wrapped around you is Heaven."

Eiji groaned again and laid his head on the table. "Shusuke! I really don't wanna talk about this!"

"Very well... lets go shopping for a bit longer." Fuji said and stood up. "I made Mitsu promise to meet me at the apartment at one."

"Alright!" Eiji smiled and jumped up from his seat and grabbed his few bags of things he'd bought and followed Fuji through the mall.

"How much longer do you have Tezuka?"

Tezuka looked at his watch. "Forty five minutes. Fuji wants to meet me at the apartment at one. Probably for another round of sex."

Oishi chuckled. "Maybe you shouldn't think of it as sex." Tezuka stared at him. "You love Fuji right?" Tezuka flushed and looked down and murmured his answer. "Well, then maybe you should think of it as making love." At the expression on Tezuka's face, Oishi figured his ex-buchou either didn't understand what he was saying or he was beginning to see Fuji in a new light. Oishi stood up. "There's one more store I want to stop by before we leave." Tezuka nodded and followed him out of the diner and down the street. Soon, they came to a toy store.

"A toy store?" Tezuka rose an eyebrow.

"Yes. Eiji lost a stuffed animal I'd given to him when we first started dating in high school when we moved to the apartment. So I wanna buy him a new one to celebrate our second year of living together." Oishi explained and stepped into the store with Tezuka on his heels. As they walked through the store Oishi brought up Momo and Ryoma. "How are Momo and Echizen?"

"I haven't heard anything yet, but I know Echizen is living with Momoshiro." Tezuka replied as he spotted a fluffy white polar bear with black beady eyes and holding a top hat in its paws and with a silver bow tie around its neck. He stopped and stared at it.

"Hmm... I wonder if they've done it-" Oishi stopped when he realized Tezuka wasn't following him. "Tezuka?" He turned around and smiled. "Has something caught your eye?"

The ex-buchou flushed lightly and continued walking. "No..." He passed Oishi.

Oishi chuckled and followed him. "If you say so..." He made a note to tell Fuji about the polar bear later on in the day.

An hour later Eiji entered his shared apartment and kicked his shoes off, and then flopped down on the couch, dropping his shopping bags and throwing an arm over his eyes. He vaguely heard someone come into the room, but moaned softly when his shirt was lifted and soft kisses were dropped on his tummy. The kisses became licks, which he giggled to. Then the licks became nips. "Oishiii!"

Oishi chuckled and lifted his head after placing one last kiss right over Eiji's belly button. He smiled. "Did you have a good time with Fuji?" Eiji smiled and nodded. He held out his arms like a child demanding a hug and Oishi crawled on top of him. He leaned down and kissed Eiji chastely until his love whined and he kissed him more deeply. Eiji purred and kissed him back, arms around his neck. After a few minutes of making out, Oishi sat up and smiled. "I bought you a few things..." He said and stood.

"Shu-chan!" Eiji whined, wanting to be held again.

Oishi smiled and pulled his love up. "Come on... to the bed room."

Eiji pouted. "Fine... but you better kiss me when we get there."

"Oh, rest assured we'll be doing more than kissing." Oishi winked at his lover, smiled when he blushed, then led him to the back of the apartment to their room.

In the bedroom, the bed had white silk sheets on it with red rose petals scattered among the sheets and floor. On the pillows were a few different kinds of chocolates, candles were lit giving off the scent of vanilla and lilacs. Eiji's eyes sparkled as he studied the room.

"Oh, Shuichiro..." He stepped further into the room.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it! You did all this for me?" Eiji turned and smiled brightly at Oishi, flushing softly.

"Well, I had a little help from Kaoru." Oishi admitted with a nervous smile. "Oh! Your presents!" He quickly sat Eiji on the bed and reached into the closet to pull out a few shopping bags. "I didn't have time to wrap them." He said and sat next to his love on the bed. "Here..."

Eiji took the smallest bag and peeked inside. "Ah! Three new flavors of toothpaste! Yay!" He smiled brightly and studied the boxes. "So this is why you wouldn't let me buy them yesterday!" Oishi smiled and watched as Eiji set the small, rectangular boxes aside and grab a slightly bigger bag. He opened the bag and pulled out a small, blue teddy bear with a blue bow tie. "Aww!" Eiji hugged the bear close. "Now I have something to cuddle for nights when you're on-call." Oishi chuckled and hugged his love close. Eiji opened a few more bags, ecstatic about his presents. After all his presents were opened, he put them aside and pounced Oishi. "I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you!"

Oishi laughed and held Eiji close around the waist, falling back on the bed and enjoying the flurry of kisses raining upon his face and neck. After a few minutes, Eiji sat back up and looked down at Oishi. They stared at each other for a few moments before leaning in at the same time to kiss. The kiss started out soft and gentle, but then Eiji deepened it, his hands slowly began to push Oishi's shirt up.

"Shuichiro..." Eiji whined softly.

Oishi smiled. "Yes, love?" He whispered and began kissing down Eiji's neck.

"Shirt. Off. Now." Eiji growled softly, pulling at Oishi's shirt. The man laughed softly and sat up a bit to pull his shirt up. Eiji smiled happily and ran his hands over the expanse of his lover's chest, feeling the powerful abs and running his fingers through the light hair. "Oishi is so sexy..."

Oishi smiled. "Eiji is really beautiful." He whispered in return and pulled Eiji's shirt off. His hands followed Eiji's hands until one of his nipples got pinched. "Hey!" He chuckled softly.

Eiji pouted. "You do it to me all the time, so don't complain." He muttered and leaned down to nip at the peaked nub.

Oishi closed his eyes, a hand threading through the thick red hair, moaning softly when he felt Eiji sucking at his nipple. "Eiji..." He felt a hand sliding down his stomach to his pants. "Eiji... wait..."

Eiji lifted his head up, eyes worried. "Whats wrong? Do you not feel well?"

Oishi smiled. "I feel fine. I'm really turned on right now, actually."

Eiji looked down between Oishi's legs and flushed softly. "O-Oh..." He gently touched the tent in Oishi's black pants and swallowed thickly when Oishi moaned. "Ochibi-Oishi is really hard..."

Oishi sweat dropped and chuckled softly and gently grabbed Eiji's hand and drew it away from his erection. "You can play with Ochibi-Oishi in a moment. I have one more present for you..."

Eiji's eyes brightened up. "Really? What is it?" Oishi reached over to his nightstand and opened the drawer. He pulled out a blue velvet, square box and settled back down on his back and held it up to Eiji. Eiji's eyes widened. "Shuichiro... this..." Eiji sat up straight and settled on top of Oishi's thighs. He slowly opened the box and stared at the diamond and sapphire engagement ring sitting in the blue silk pillow. His heart skipped beats. "Oh my... Shuichiro..." There was a single diamond and the band had sapphires every inch.

Oishi smiled at the wide, teary eyes of his love. He sat up and hugged Eiji's middle. "Will you marry me?"

"Shuichiro... you know we can't get married." Eiji looked up at him.

"Not legally." Shuichiro kissed Eiji's pouty lips. "But you can always just wear the ring and we'll consider ourselves married. We already live together. We've known each other since middle school. We're practically married as it is."

Eiji smiled brightly. "Here..."

Oishi's smile broke. "What?"

"Put it on me. Isn't that what you're supposed to do in a wedding?"

"... Hai." Oishi carefully took the ring from the box and slid it onto Eiji's left ring finger. "It suits you..." He whispered, staring down at the ring, his forehead against Eiji's.

"Rubies would've looked better." Eiji teased.

Oishi laughed softly. "I'll remember that for our golden anniversary."

"Ne, Shu-chan."

"Hm?"

"Make love to me?"

Oishi closed his eyes softly and rolled them over. "Of course, Eiji." He leaned down and kissed Eiji lovingly, warmth spreading through his body as Eiji wrapped his arms around his neck.

GOLDEN PAIR3 GOLDEN PAIR 3

Okay, I believe Eiji's birthday is probably nowhere near Valentine's Day, but that's just how the story came out, so work with me please! LOVE YA'LL!


End file.
